Like a Dragon (Live Action Movie)
Not to be confused with the seventh Yakuza game, Yakuza: Like a Dragon (2020). } |genre = Action |distribution = DVD |release = March 3, 2007 }} Like a Dragon or Yakuza: Like a Dragon, known in Japan as Like a Dragon Movie Version ( Ryū ga Gotoku Gekijōban?), is a 2007 Japanese crime film directed by Takashi Miike. It is based on the events of the video game Yakuza. The English subtitled version premiered on June 23, 2008 at the New York Asian Film Festival '08, and was released on DVD on February 23, 2010 by a Media Blasters affiliate. Cast The film stars the following: * Kazuki Kitamura ( ) as Kazuma Kiryu ( ) * Natsuo ( ) as Haruka Sawamura ( ) * Goro Kishitani ( ) as Goro Majima ( ) * Shun Shioya ( ) as Satoru ( ) * Saeko ( ) as Yui ( ) * Haruhiko Kato ( ) as Kazuki ( ) * Saki Takaoka ( ) as Yumi Sawamura ( ) / Mizuki Sawamura ( ) * Show Aikawa ( ) as detective Noguchi ( ) * Gong Yoo ( ) as Park Chul the Korean hitman ( ) * Yutaka Matsushige ( ) as Makoto Date ( ) * Claude Maki ( ) as Akira Nishikiyama ( ) * Yoshiyoshi Arakawa ( ) as the Korean-Japanese weapon smuggler ( ) * Kenichi Endō ( ) as Imanishi the bank robber ( ) * Sansei Shiomi ( ) as Shintaro Kazama ( ) * Tomorowo Taguchi ( ) as the Korean-Japanese barbershop owner * Toshihiro Nagoshi ( ) as Jingu but listed as Mister N ( ) * Alexander Otsuka as a Yakuza ( ) Plot and Majima with shotguns.]] The plot is loosely based on the original Yakuza game and is a "one-night-story" that unfolds in a hot summer night in Kamurocho, the fictitious version of Kabukichō. The night begins with a bank robbery by a manzai duo of amateur masked gunmen, Imanishi and Nakanishi, and the disappearance of ten billion yen from the Tojo Clan's deposits. Meanwhile, in Kamurocho's streets, former yakuza Kazuma Kiryu and a young girl named Haruka Sawamura search for Mizuki Sawamura, Haruka's supposed mother, with Kiryu's rival, psychotic yakuza Goro Majima, and his gang on their trail. After a meeting with Kiryu and Haruka in the convenience store Poppo, employee Satoru and his new girlfriend Yui decide to start holding up stores for money. Elsewhere in the district a mysterious South Korean hitman, Park, tracks down the culprit behind the Tojo Clan heist which leads him toward the infamous Mister N and the Millennium Tower. The search for Mizuki brings Kiryu to the top of the Millennium Tower and ends with a climatic battle with his childhood friend, yakuza Akira Nishikiyama, whom became an enemy. Trivia * Toshihiro Nagoshi, the creator of the Yakuza series, plays the role of Mister N (Himself). * Majima's eye patch is over his right eye in this film, contrary to all of his other appearances where it is over his left. * Kazuma Kiryu's actor, Kazuki Kitamura, was born on July 17 1969, exactly 1 year and 1 month after the character he portrays. Gallery Likeadragonharukakiryumajima.jpg Ryu-ga-gotoku-gekijo-ban-original.jpg likeadragonmajimashotgun.jpg See Also *''Like a Dragon: Prologue'' Category:Other Media Category:Live Action